A promise fulfilled or a promise broken
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Harry left Draco two years ago with a promise to return. But will he return and if he does why did he leave in the first place? Also what about Draco's and Harry's son? Slash Draco/Harry. Gay Marriage. rated t to be safe maynot be but i may rewrite it.


**I decided to try something new this is my first one with Harry/Draco. I kept reading the other Harry/Draco's and I liked it a lot. So I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I got to admit though Draco is my favorite character from Harry Potter. :) This takes two years after they have graduated from Hogwarts and after the final battle. This is slash and mpreg. :)**

Draco's POV

It's been two years since we left Hogwarts. You promised you would be here within two years. What are you doing Harry? I miss you and you have yet to meet your son Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. You made me promise to wait for you and I will wait forever for you but your son may not be able to. I miss how you held me in your arms. I hate the fact you went away that day. It was about four days after graduation and about a month or so before our first anniversary. Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't even tell you. You promised you would be back soon. You weren't there when our child was born and we had my Godfather looking after us. Severus has been there for us when you couldn't be. Our son is about a year and half but you haven't hear his first word. You missed his first step. I know I promised to wait but I'm beginning to wonder if you are ever coming back now. I promise I'll keep waiting until I hear news that you aren't alive anymore but even then I'll keep waiting for you. He looks a lot like the both of us but the worse part is can be like me and like you. Stupid courage of your house......Truth be told that was one of things I love most about you. Please come back soon. We need you even Severus needs you but of course he won't admit that you've become family to him. Harry I love you please return to my arms soon. Our anniversary is soon. A few days actually.

**Normal POV.**

Severus stood at Draco's bedroom door, watching Draco look at his and Harry's wedding picture. He knows Scorpius sleeping in his room right now for a nap. Otherwise he would have been with Draco and Draco would not be crying again. Severus went in and hugged Draco as soon as he saw tears fall.

"Draco, you don't deserve this." Severus said while hugging him close. "You don't deserve to cry every moment you're not with Scorpius or Harry. I'm not saying don't wait for him but keep yourself busy and don't forget him. He'll be back. He promised."

Draco says through a sob, "I trust Harry to come back but I can't just go out and do something because everything I do reminds me of him. Even though he left and it wasn't to hurt me. I feel broken and alone except for you and my son. I just want to know why he left. All he promised was to come back and it's been two years. He said hopefully it would be about that long and now I'm scare he won't ever come back." Tears fall down harder then any other time because the realization that there is of the possibility of Harry not coming back ever is stronger then ever.

Severus holds the pajama dressed Draco even tighter while he cries and says,"Harry will be back and I can promise you that because he never broke a promise about anything when it came to you Draco. Remember that." Draco nods. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of Scorpius while you sleep because I know you haven't slept very well since Harry left. I'll also spend the night here again. I let the headmistress at school know that I will not be in school to teach tomorrow." Draco nods and cries himself to sleep a little while later.

Severus leaves Draco to a restless sleep he knows Draco will have. He checks in on Scorpius who is still sleeping. The he heads downstairs to make himself some tea. While making his tea, he says to himself, "Harry you can't leave Draco alone any longer. It's been two years since you last saw each other. I swear when you come back I will beat your face in for hurting him." After he pours himself a cup of tea and puts the pot back on the stove, then he hears knocking at the door.

Rarely anyone but himself stops by and the rare visits from anyone else are Harry's best friends or Draco's best friends but their visits were few because they all had families of their own. Severus gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. "Hel-" He stops talking when he sees who's standing there.

The man looks Severus in the eye and asks him to come in. Severus moves aside and allows him to come in. He leads the guest to the kitchen and offers tea which the guest accepts.

Severus finally talks and says,"It's been two years Harry ,what are you doing back?" He looks up at him but says nothing until a few moments later.

Harry sighs and replies,"I know and I never meant to hurt Draco. I hunted down and arrested the rest of the Death eaters so that they couldn't hurt Draco because he switched sides before the battle and that he fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. I was so glad we got married but I couldn't chance him getting hurt."

Severus nods and says,"That is a reason that I can understand. Draco was your reason to hunt them down and get them to prison. But will he understand or will he hate you is what you are wondering isn't it?" Harry nods.

A voice from behind both of them says,"Why not ask him and not his Godfather?" Harry and Severus turn around to see Draco leaning against the doorway.

Severus says,"I thought you were sleeping." Draco shakes his head but keeps his eyes on Harry. Harry looks down because he's upset at himself for hurting Draco like that.

Severus sees this and decides that he will make his leave right now. "I will leave you two alone for now. Just please don't kill each other. I'll keep Scorpius busy while you two talk." He takes his cup of tea and leaves.

After Severus leaves, Draco walks over to Harry, who was now standing up, and punches him hard on the cheek. Harry staggers back a step and brings his hand up to where Draco punched him. A moment later Draco is hugging Harry and crying. Harry hugs him back and says,"I'm sorry for doing that to you."

Draco lets go and replies,"I know now why you did it at least but did you ever stop to think that perhaps we could have protected each other so you didn't have to leave me and your son alone for two years?" Harry's mouths falls to the floor. "Yes, you have a son Harry. You missed him being born, you missed his first word and his first step. You missed everything Harry. You missed what we should have seen together."

Harry says,"I know and I'm sorry. I don't want to miss anything again with you or our son. Please let me come home."

Draco replies,"You're always welcomed to come home but don't do it again. I kept my promise and waited but promise me you won't do anything like this without talking to me first." Harry nods and agrees to do that. "Good now come and meet your son." He smiles a real smile for the first time in two years.

They go up to see Severus playing with Scorpius. They were playing with his stuffed animals and Severus looks up with a 'save me face'. Harry and Draco laughed and the little boy Scorpius looked up . He sees his father holding hands with a dark hair man. He got up and walked over to Draco and asks,"Is he my other daddy?" Draco let's go of Harry hand and lifts Scorpius up.

Draco replies,"Yes this is your other daddy. Do you remember how I told you about him and described him?" Scorpius nods and looks at Harry. "Does he look like what I told you?" He nods again and reaches out for Harry. Draco, Harry, and Severus smile because Scorpius finally met his other father and accepted him so willing.

Harry takes Scorpius and puts him on his hip with one arm holding him. With his other arm he pulls Draco in for a kiss. Severus is happy to see his family smiling and together again. He leaves a note and goes back to school to let the family get to know each other again.

**Yes I am done with my first Harry Potter fanfic. Sorry if it sucked I tried. Hope you enjoyed it though. Please review :). Have a good day later!!!! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Until next time! I worked on grammer and spelling finally I hope it looks a little better. Have a good day. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
